Espresso and Geraniums
by brooktroutlittleriver
Summary: It all started when Alexander didn't pay his rent for the third week in a row...Alex is a young man who can't pay the rent on his coffee shop. Eliza is a young woman who needs a space to open her flower shop. What happens when these two unlikely people have to share a shop together?
1. Chapter 1

**So here's the coffee and flower shop AU that no one asked for, but heck, I've had this idea in my head for a while and I just had to write it! I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **Espresso and Geraniums chapter 1:**

It all started when Alexander didn't pay his rent for the third week in a row. Alex had been running his own coffee shop, The Espresso of Tonight, for about three years now and he'd never forgotten to pay before now.

"Can't you just hold off for one more week?"

"I'm sorry, Alex, but it's been three weeks already and I don't think that I can hold off you paying for another week until people start to get suspicious," George Washington, Alexander's landlord, told Alex while stirring his macchiato.

"Is there anything that I can do so that I don't lose the shop?" Alex asked, bouncing all the balls of his feet, more jumpy than usual.

"Well...actually there is one thing, but you're not going to like it," George said, taking a long sip.

Like usual, a million of possible outcomes ran through Alex's head all at once, "What is it?"

"There is this woman who has been looking to open a flower shop on the main street but I told her that there are currently no open shops for her to rent…" Alex started to groan, "so she could share half your shop and pay half the rent."

Alex groaned again and ran his fingers through his already disheveled hair, asking, "When would she move in?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"TOMORROW MORNING!" Alex yelled, hitting the counter top and spilling an open container of sugar all over the floor.

"I told you that you wouldn't like it," George replied nonchalantly, taking another sip.

"This is blasphemy! Anarchy! Couldn't I have one more week to pay? I'll search through all my couch cushions a-and I'll scrounge up the money somehow!"

"No, Alex, you can't, and you're overreacting. Plus," George began, looking conspiratorially over his cup, "she's very beautiful."

Alex wasn't falling for that trap, "It matters naught, George, I can't be sharing my shop with just anyone! A bakery or a sandwich shop, maybe, but a flower shop? Not only will I be ruined, but the smell of her lilies will cover up the scent of my coffee! Flower shops and coffee shops just don't go together!" Alex was speaking just as passionately as he would about anything else, but it seemed to be having little effect on George.

"Have half the shop cleaned out by tomorrow, Alex!" George sang, while walking through the shop door.

After the doorbell finished chiming, Alex looked down at his hands, "Well, fuck."

* * *

"Yes, yes! Of course, I'll take it! Yes, I'll be ready to move in tomorrow. Thank you, sir! Thank you so much!" Eliza hangs up the phone and starts jumping up and down in glee. She immediately logs back into her phone and calls her sister, Angelica.

"You won't believe what just happened!" Eliza squealed, pacing through her living room, eventually making her way over to the couch, where she starts jumping on it.

"Probably not," Angelica chuckles, "what is it?"

"I got the flower shop!" Eliza screams, jumping more furiously on her couch, the springs making terrible dying noises.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!" Now there are two screaming girls on the phone line, "What happened?"

"Oh my goodness, it's the strangest story! Mr. Washington called and said that a man who owns a coffee shop needed help paying his rent and that if I wanted half of his shop I could have it!" Eliza's near hyperventilating with excitement now, "And of course I said yes! I mean, it isn't the ideal situation, of course, I would prefer my own shop, but I won't have to pay as much for rent, and that's all that really matters, right?"

"Of course, Betsey, and it might be good for you to start out sharing a shop. You should always start out small before you go all out and get your own shop," Angelica says, always the practical one.

"You're right, as always, Angie...oh! And I almost forgot, are you busy tomorrow? Washington said that I could move in tomorrow morning, and I was wondering if you could help me move in?" Eliza asked, finally sitting down.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Eliza, but I have a date with John tomorrow and I can't flake off on him again. Remember what happened last time?" Angelica said, sounding a little sad.

Eliza just laughed, "Of course, how could I forget? John flipped out and spilled bourbon all over father! I honestly don't think that I've ever seen him so angry!"

Angelica started laughing as well, "Memories...but, seriously, Betsey, I'm sorry about not being able to help. I'll try my best to come in as soon as I can, though."

Eliza sighed, "That's fine, Angelica, I'll be fine. I'll see you soon, 'kay?"

"Yep, night Eliza, goodbye," Angelica said, hanging up the phone.

Eliza hung up the phone as well and threw it to the opposite side of the couch, before flopping down on her back and staring at the ceiling, smiling to herself a little. Tomorrow was finally going to be the day she could open her own shop. She just hoped that whoever she was sharing her shop with would be as helpful and kind as she hoped they would. _Who knows?_ Eliza thinks to herself, _Maybe they're just as excited as me moving in as I am about moving in!_

* * *

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck," Alexander says when he wakes up that morning and remembers that the flower shop girl is moving in with him today.

Alex quickly gets dressed and pulls his hair back into his usual ponytail before he grabs the keys to his car and walks out the front door.

When he arrives at his shop he realizes that the flower girl, as Alex has now dubbed her, his already waiting for him at the door of his shop.

She's a petite thing, Alex thinks to himself as he stares at her. She's wearing a little blue dress covered in geraniums and is bouncing on the balls of her feet while she looks through the window of the coffee shop.

"May I help you?" Alex asks, albeit quite rudely, as the girl turns around, and holy shit, the girl is even more beautiful from the front.

She has a round face and kind eyes. Her hair is a silky black and is pulled into an elegant ponytail, much like his own, behind her head.

"Hello," she says, and her voice is like a thousand tinkling bells. Alexander finds his heart beating faster; he wipes his sweating hands on his pants.

"Hello, you must be my new shop-mate," Alex says, smiling widely and putting on the charm.

"Um, yes, I think so? Are you Alexander Hamilton?" She offers him her hand, "I'm Elizabeth Schuyler."

Alex grabs her hand and says, "Yes I am Alexander Hamilton, but you may call me, Alex," he kisses her hand and she blushes, he finds that he likes that a lot, "It's nice to meet you, Elizabeth."

She giggles and takes her hand back, "And you may call me Eliza."

Alex smirks, "Well, Eliza, welcome to our shop."

* * *

 _Holy crap, this man is hot,_ Eliza thinks to herself, trying as hard as she can to remove the blush from her cheeks.

He's got his hair pulled back into a messy ponytail and has a slight shadow of a beard on his face, but neither of these things really grabs Eliza's attention like his eyes. _They're a dark brown that you only find in coffee grounds,_ Eliza thinks, almost smirking at the accidental pun.

"So," Alexander says, bring Eliza's attention back to him, "are you ready to move in?"

"Yes!" Eliza exclaims, maybe a little too excitedly for this early in the morning, "When should we start?"

"Is now good for you? I can close the coffee shop for today if you want me to help you move in?" Alex says, opening the door to their shop, and Eliza is surprised at how much she likes the sound of that, _their_ shop.

"That's okay, I wouldn't want to be any kind of hindrance to you!" Eliza says quickly.

"No, no, it's fine," Alexander smirks, "it would be my pleasure."

Eliza can't help but swoon a little at that, "That would be wonderful, thank you, Alex."

"Well, then," he says, fully opening the door to his shop, revealing it to Eliza, "Let's begin."

* * *

 **Well, there you have it folks, the first chapter of my Hamilton coffee and flower shop AU. I don't know if I should continue this and make it a series or if I should leave it as a oneshot. Please send me a review/message and tell me if I should continue this and tell me if you like it 3 3 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who reviewed for the first chapter! Every review was lovely and I enjoyed reading every single one. Each one of these reviews made me even more determined to get this next chapter up as quickly as I could. So, without further ado, here's the next fluffy chapter of Espresso and Geraniums...**

* * *

 **Espresso and Geraniums chapter 2:**

"Man, you will not believe what just happened today!" Alex practically gushed, talking on the phone with his friend, Lafayette

Alex and Eliza had spent the entire day setting up Eliza's flowers on the left side of the now newly renovated coffee shop. In turn, they had also spent the entire day getting to know each other. Alex now knew three fundamental truths about Elizabeth Schuyler: one: she has two sisters, an older, Angelica, and a younger, Peggy. Two: she enjoys singing almost as much as she enjoys horticulture. And three: she loves anything bath and body works.

"Quoi?" Lafayette asks, speaking in his native french.

"You know the girl that moved into my shop today?" Alex asked.

"Oui."

"Well, her name is Eliza, she's beautiful, loves bath and body works, and I think that I might be in love with her," Alex sighs, thinking back on his day.

"But, mon amie, you have only just met her!" Lafayette sounded incredulous, Alex honestly had no clue why.

"If you had met her, you would understand that what I am saying is true," Alex said, passionately.

"You sound, how you say, infatuated, mon amie," Lafayette chuckled.

"Maybe," Alex sighed again, "but I would definitely like to get to know her better...and possibly take her out on a date," he added, almost as an afterthought.

"Well, good luck with that, but don't forget that you're supposed to meet up with Laurens, Mulligan, and I at the tavern tonight."

"Yeah, yeah, I won't forget...again," Alex said, hanging up the phone.

Alex flopped on his bed, mind racing with everything that had happened so far during the day. Suddenly, he sat up on his bed and grabbed his phone for the second time in three minutes, pulling up Eliza's newly added contact. His thumb hovered over the call button before he plucked up the courage and pressed the green button.

"Yeah, Eliza, hey...umm, well I was wondering if you might want to go out tonight?"

* * *

Eliza was frantic, searching through her entire closet (and Peggy's) for a suitable outfit for her date with Alexander that night. Was it a date? Eliza didn't know for sure. Alex made it sound like he wanted it to be a date, but, Eliza thought, at least she was going to look good even if it wasn't a date.

Eventually, after ten minutes, she gave up and called Angelica, asking for fashion advice.

"Oh honey, I'll be there in ten minutes, okay?" Angelica only lived four blocks away from Eliza and didn't have a car.

After anxiously waiting eleven minutes and forty eight seconds, not like she was counting or anything, Angelica showed up at Eliza's doorstep wearing a smile and holding a garment bag. Angelica immediately shoved it into Eliza's hands and pointed to the bathroom door.

"Now go put that on and show me how it looks!" Angelica said, sounding almost more excited at the prospect of playing dress up than Eliza was at going out with Alex.

Eliza glared at Angelica and headed for the bathroom, closing the door and unzipping the bag. Inside was a strapless, mint green dress with a ruffled bodice and belt. Eliza loved the retro look and stepped into it, zipping up the back (with more than just a little trouble.) She stepped out of the bathroom and looked at Angelica.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Oh my god, Betsey, this Alexander isn't going to know what hit him!" Angelica gushed, ushering Eliza back into the bathroom, "Now, sit down, I'm doing to do your makeup."

"Really Angie? I'm twenty-two years old, I think that I can do my own makeup," Eliza said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh hush now," Angelica said, picking up Eliza's mascara wand and getting to work, "you know that I'm better at you at makeup."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Eliza sighed, quieting down and letting Angelica work.

Ten minutes later, Angelica said "done" and Eliza opened up eyes and gasped. She didn't think she looked totally different or something cliche like that, but Eliza did think that she finally looked like someone who could finally grab the spotlight. Her eyes popped and she wore a pale pink lipstick that somehow simultaneously made her look cute and alluring. Eliza's hair was pulled back into her signature ponytail and was adorned with a diamond laurel headband.

Eliza smiled and turned toward Angelica, "Thank you so much for this, Angie."

"It's really no problem Betsey. Now, stop hanging around here and go get that boy!"

"I will," Eliza said, sounding as confident as she could without sounding nervous. Eliza turned toward the mirror one last time before picking up her purse and heading towards the tavern that Alex toward her to meet him at.

I really hope that this is a date…

* * *

Alex fiddled nervously with his beer glass, glancing at his watch and the tavern door every few seconds.

"What's got your panties in a twist, Ham?" John Laurens, Alex's best friend and partner in crime, asked, taking a large sip from his glass.

"Nothing, man," Alex said, not sounding entirely convincing.

"Yeah, what is with you," Alex's other friend, Hercules Mulligan, asked, "you've been jumpy all night and haven't stopped checking your for the past ten minutes! What are you waiting for?"

"More like whom has he been waiting for," Lafayette said, smirking at Alex.

"Ooh! Alex's got a girlfriend!" Laurens sang, nudging Hercules.

"Oh no! Our wittle Alex baby has finally left the nest," Hercules said in a baby voice.

"Okay, guys I swear to god-!" The door to the tavern opened and Alex trailed off when he noticed Eliza was at the door, and dear jesus, he thought that she had looked good yesterday, but today...da*n!

Eliza was wearing a short blue dress and her hair was pulled back to reveal her elegant neck. The dress didn't have straps and Alexander could see the slope of her shoulders and curves of her breasts. Eliza waved shyly when she saw him.

"You should close your mouth, Alexander," Lafayette scolded.

"Is that the girl who holds your affections, Alex?" Herc asked as Alex nodded, "Da*n! She's hot!" Alex glared at Hercules, but he couldn't disagree, she did look hot, and he couldn't believe that she was here for him.

Eliza finally arrived at his table and gave him a small smile, "Hey, Alex."

"Hello, Eliza," Alex said, taking her hand and giving it a small kiss, letting his lips linger longer than usual, "would you like to have a seat?"

"Oh yes! Thank you!" Eliza was blushing and it made Alex extremely happy. She sat down in the seat next to him and crossed her legs.

There was an awkward silence for the next few seconds before Lafayette said, "So you must be the Elizabeth that Alex has told me so much about."

"Ah, yes, but you may call me Eliza if you prefer," Eliza said shyly, rubbing her hands together, "that's what all of my friends call me."

"Well, then that's what I'll call you, mon petit poisson," Lafayette said, giving Eliza a smile.

"Yeah so these are my friends Eliza," Alex said and started pointing them out to her, "the one with the poofy hair and french accent that you just talked to is Lafayette, and the two that keep whispering behind my back are Hercules and John."

"It's so nice to meet all of you," Eliza said politely, smiling at each one of them in turn.

"Okay! Now that all these introductions are behind us, I'm going to go get us some drinks! What would you like, Eliza?" John asked, standing up from the table.

"Just a Pepsi would be great, thanks," Eliza said, blushing when she realized that everyone was looking at her funny, "I don't drink."

"That's fine," Alex nudged a starstruck Lafayette and Hercules, "that's fine, right guys?"

"I think I might be in love with you," Hercules whispered, and Eliza burst out laughing. Alex let out a small sigh of relief and smiled, thank god everyone is getting along.

* * *

The night had been going perfectly so far. Alex's friends were a little rowdy and Eliza had drank one too many Pepsi's, but she loved every minute of it. Finally, around midnight, Eliza could barely stay awake anymore and told everyone that she was going to head home.

"I'll walk you," Alex said immediately, standing up and waving goodbye to everyone.

When they got outside, Eliza realized that it was much colder now that the sun had gone down and that she had forgot to bring a coat. She shivered a little, having nothing to cover her shoulders or her arms, but Alex noticed and, ever the gentleman, took off his coat and wrapped it around Eliza, making sure that it was secure.

"Thank you," Eliza whispered, her breath fogging out in front of her. Alex just smiled lightly and grabbed her hand, beginning to walk again.

When they reached her apartment a couple of blocks later, they just stood outside her door staring at each other, neither wanting the night to end. Finally, Eliza leaned up and gave Alexander a light kiss on the cheek.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Alex," she said, staring up at him from under her eyelashes.

"As did I, Eliza," he said, smiling down at her.

They stared at each other for a second longer before Alex finally said, "Well, I best be going. I will see you tomorrow at work, my dear Eliza." Eliza nodded and watched him walk down the stairs of her apartment, before she unlocked the door and walked inside, leaning against her front door.

He just called me 'my dear Eliza.'

* * *

 **Thank you again for everyone that reviewed for the first chapter! If you liked this chapter and want more (or even have something that you want to have happen) please send a review or message may way! I promise that I love and read every single review that you guys send me. With much love -brooktroutlittleriver**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in almost a month! I've been super busy lately 'cause I've been on vacation and I've been doing summer AP homework (bleeh). I really appreciate all the kind reviews that I've been getting! You guys really inspire me to buck up and continuing writing copious amounts of fluff ;) Well, without further ado, I hope you guys enjoy...Espresso and Geraniums chap. 3**

* * *

 **Espresso and Geraniums Chapter 3**

"One double shot caramel espresso!" Alex called out to Lafayette, who was working behind the counter.

"Coming right up!" Laf yelled back.

It was just another Monday morning at the Espresso of Tonight and the coffee shop was teeming with early morning risers, pretentious office workers, and exhausted college students. Lafayette, Hamilton, Mulligan, and Laurens had been working tirelessly to keep up with the copious amount of orders that just seemed to keep coming and coming.

"Here's your Americano, sir," Hamilton said politely, handing the cup to a man texting furiously on his iPhone. The man grabbed his coffee, somehow doing it without looking up from his phone, and proceeded to walk out the coffee shop door without even giving Alex a nod of thanks.

"Asshole," Alex muttered under breath, looking up when he heard a giggle coming from the counter opposite of him, across the store. Eliza was holding her hand to her mouth, trying her hardest not to laugh. Alex blushed, realizing that he had that much louder than he meant to.

Alex looked back at Eliza, embarrassed, and offered her a small wave. Eliza smiled at him and gave him a small wave back, before turning to help an old woman find flowers.

After Eliza turned away from him, Alex took a moment to admire her so in her element. Eliza's hair was in its usual ponytail and she wore a blue blouse and skinny jeans that were covered by a pink apron that stated proudly "Schuyler Florals". Eliza was chatting animatedly with the older woman, pointing out different types of flowers that Alex assumed she thought the older woman might like.

 _Eliza looks enchanting like this_ , Alex thought leaning his head against his hand, which was resting on the counter. Suddenly he felt a wet towel hit him on the back and Alex sprung up from his daydreaming.

"Alex, stop daydreaming! We have a line full of customers waiting to be served!" Laurens hissed at Alex. It was then that Alexander finally noticed the long line of angry looking customers who looked liked they needed more than a cup of coffee to get them in a good mood.

"Oh, yeah, umm...sorry," Alex replied, sheepishly, turning toward a very angry looking woman, "what'll it be, ma'am?"

* * *

"Thank you so much for the flowers, dear."

"It's really no problem, ma'am, I'm glad that you like them. I'm sure that your granddaughter will love them!" Eliza exclaimed, smiling, as she presented the freshly made bouquet of flowers to the woman standing in front of her.

"I sure hope so," the woman says, smiling back, before leaning conspiratorially towards Eliza, "not that it's my business or anything, dear, but the man across the shop is staring at you, are you two dating?"

Eliza looked up to whom the older woman was nodding at and noticed that she was looking at Alex. Eliza blushed, "No, we're not dating."

"I'm sure that he wants to, though," the lady said, smiling slightly.

"Do you really think so?" Eliza asked, her heart already starting to beat faster at the prospect of Alex wanting to go out with her.

"Oh yes, dear. He hasn't been able to take his eyes off you!" The woman exclaimed, laughing. "Do you like him as well?"

Eliza blushed even more furiously at the question but answered the question with a slight sigh, "Yes, but I'm not sure that he likes me back. He might have been looking at me just to check up on me."

"Honey, if I know anything about men, and I do," the woman said, winking, "I'm one hundred percent sure that, that boy is head over heels for you!"

"I sure hope so," Eliza said, giving the woman a small smile, "have a fantastic day, ma'am."

"You too, sweetie," the woman said, walking away from Eliza's counter.

Little did Eliza realize, the woman was Martha Washington, the landlord's wife, and Alex's close friend.

* * *

The rush was just coming to an end when Alex finished his morning shift. He was wiping down the counter when he heard a familiar voice say, "Are you having a good day, Alexander?"

Alex looked up and smiled, "Oh hey, Mrs. Washington, what's up?"

"You see that woman over there?" Martha asked, glancing in Eliza's direction, "The one who works at the flower counter?"

"Eliza? Yeah, what about her," Alex said, trying to sound as casual as he could even though his heart started to pound out a furious beat at the mention of her name.

"Oh, stop trying to hide it, Alexander, I already know that you like the poor girl," Martha said, mock whispering to Alex.

Alex's face turned as red as a tomato and he began to sputter, "No, umm, you must be mistaken, I don't-"

Martha rested a comforting hand on Alex's arm, "It's okay, Alex, calm down."

Alex couldn't keep it in anymore, "I can't be calm! Do you see how pretty and polite she is?! She's so smart and hardworking as well! How could she possibly like someone like me?" Alex got quieter towards the end of his tirade and was frowning while watching Eliza arrange a small bouquet of flowers for her display case.

"You underestimate yourself, Alexander. You're also intelligent and hardworking and any girl would be lucky to have you," Martha stated.

"Well, what do you propose I do?" Alex inquired, still looking hopelessly over at Eliza's side of the shop.

"Well, first of all, I would start by making her a hot cup of coffee."

Alex whacked his head with his hand, muttering "Why didn't I think of that?" A couple of seconds later Alex got his bearing and exclaimed, "Martha you're a genius!" He then promptly turned around and started to make a latte for Eliza.

Martha just smiled and walked out of the door, smiling to herself. Perhaps she should become a matchmaker.

* * *

Eliza hummed to herself, placing a freshly made bouquet into her new display case. She stood back for a second just taking everything in. She couldn't help but smile, thinking about just how perfect her life was right now. She had everything she had ever dreamed of. Still humming, Eliza twirled around and almost ran into someone behind her. In an effort not to completely knock the unsuspecting stranger over, Eliza swerved to the side but then proceeded to trip over her ballet flat. Suddenly an arm reached out and pulled her into a firm chest.

"Are you okay, Eliza?" A concerned voice asked her... a familiar concerned voice.

Eliza looked up and saw Alex with concern in his eyes. "Oh yes, I'm fine, Alex, I'm very sorry for almost falling into you," Eliza said, a bit breathily. It was only then that she noticed how tight he was holding her to him and how she could feel the muscles where she was holding onto his upper arms. Eliza blushed for the third time that day. _Stop it!_ She chastised herself, _Sure he's attractive, but you're not a damsel in distress!_

Alex chuckled quietly, and Eliza found that she liked the sound of his laugh very much. "It's fine, sweetheart, are you good for me to let go of you?"

Eliza perked up at the use of the pet name and replied, "Yes! Sorry again!" Eliza let go of Alexander's arms and backed a couple of feet away from his, only _slightly_ missing the feel of his arms holding onto her. "Is there something that you needed, Alex?"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Alex turned to Eliza's counter and picked up what looked like a coffee cup, "I made you a latte! I didn't know what kind of coffee you liked so I just guessed. I added three sugars because you seem like someone who likes sugar…" Alex was rambling now and Eliza giggled a little at how flustered he sounded.

Eliza reached out and took the coffee from Alexander's hands, taking a small sip and smiling, "It tastes wonderful Alex. I always take my coffee with three sugars."

Alexander beamed at her, running a nervous hand through his already messy hair, "I'm glad that you like it, Eliza"

"Of course, Alex, you own a coffee shop, how couldn't I like your coffee?" Eliza smiled back at him and her eyes widened when an idea came to her. "Can you hold this again for me, Alex? I'll be just a moment." Eliza placed the coffee cup back into Alex's hand and turned around, walking back to her display case, looking around inside before finding exactly what she was looking for.

"Aha!" Eliza says victoriously, turning around and presenting an orange rose to Alex. After she gives it to him, Eliza takes back her coffee cup and takes a large sip.

"Thank you so much for this, Eliza! I have never been gifted with such a beautiful flower," Alex practically gushed, gazing at Eliza adoringly. Alex then proceeded to lift the rose into the air with one hand and placed his other hand upon his chest, saying dramatically, "May I compare thee to a summer's day?"

Eliza giggled and took another sip of her latte, looking up at Alex.

"Well, I must be going, Eliza. I'll see you back after lunch break, 'kay?"

"Sounds good, Alex, have a good lunch," Eliza replied, watching Hamilton turn around and started to walk out of their shop doors.

Eliza smiled to herself and gazed down at her hands where she noticed something scribbled across the side of her latte cup. She turned the cup until she could read what was written and gasped when she realized what it said.

 _Hey, Eliza. I like you a latte. Would you like to go out sometime?_

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the newest chapter! There's so much fluff all over the place and can we all agree that Martha Washington would be the perfect matchmaker ;) If you guys liked what I've written, have any ideas, or just need someone to talk to, give me a review or send me a private message!**


End file.
